BountyHeartXFightingsoul
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: This, is a love story between Ike and Samus, who are from very different worlds, yet they met in Brawl, and that's when love came...
1. Chapter 1

Bounty heartxFighting soul

This… is a love story between Ike and Samus, who are from very different worlds… yet they met in Brawl… and that's when love came…

IKE X SAMUS

Chapter 1: the first day

*Yep, this is it* I said that when I finally got to the smash mansion, *FUCKING FINALLY* I thought cause, GOSH such a long trip, I first entered the lobby room for registration, I saw a lot of newcomers too, besides me.

I was there, writing my name, when I finished, someone yelled my name…

*IKE*- I ken that voice so I turned back a said hi

*Hi Marth, long time no see*

*YEP, I'm happy when I knew that you were replacing Roy, I thought I was going to be the only one from fire emblem, I can't imagine that*

*Me neither, is there anyone here that is Unique, I mean the only one of his-her games?*

*I could say Ice climbers, but they are two, I could say Pit, but Palutena make appearance, I could say Game and Watch, but he isn't from a video-game, I could say R.O.B but he is a gadget… I guess I would only say Olimar, Captain Falcon… and Samus

*Samus… what a weird name*

*^^ yeah, she is a little bit weird*

*Why is that, I wonder*

*Because she is always wearing a Robot suit, but this year, she is allowed to take it off, only a few people already known she was a girl before she toke off her suit, I was one of those*

*Ok, may you present her to me? , I would like to know a person like her*

*OK, come*

I went with Marth, in the meantime, I met Peach and Zelda, two princesses, and elf-hero Link, and so on other people

*Samus, I want you to meet my friend Ike, he is new, please be friendly*

*Hi, I am Samus*

At first, I thought it, then when I decided I admit it: SHE WAS SO FREAKING HOT ^^, she was beautiful; she had blonde long hair ending in a ponytail, tall and with blue eyes, and after thinking that I talked to her

*I'm Ike, it a pleasure to meet you*

*Well, I hope that you like it here*

*Yep, it's pretty scenic and here are all kinds of people*

Our conversation was interrupted by Marth

*Um… guys, you better come, Master Hand is going to announce in what dorms we will be*

FUCK HIM, I was just about to yell that, but instead I said

*Fine, let be on our way then*

In the lobby everyone, except me and Samus, were excited and I didn't know why, it was just dorms…

*All right, shall I begin?*

DUH DUDE, THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE DONT YOU THINK? Again, I was just about to yell but I self-controlled

*All right, in the Dorm 1 is going to be: Fox, Jigglypuf, Falco, Diddy Kong and Ness*

*What companies are they* said Samus

*Yep, three animals, one thing and one kid* I said, we laugh together

*In the Dorm 2 is going to be: Peach, Zelda and Samus*

*I guess I will be going now*

*Bye Sam*I said, FUCK I had to say that after know her for about… 13 MINUTES

*Um…Bye*

*In the Dorm 3 is going to be: Lucas, Toon Link…*

BLAH, I didn't want to hear anymore

*… and finally in Dorm 7 is going to be: Marth. Pit, Ike and Link; have a pleasant day*

He was off, I was at Dorm 7, the entire day I was getting along after I finally got my chance to fall in deep sleep at night

END CHAPTER.1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ARE YOU MAD?

**Well, first i have to say YEAH I KNOW THIS ISN'T A GOOD STORY, but is my first one so please give me advices please, I will really appreciate it**

**

* * *

**

Well, in the morning I got up really early... Oh who am I kidding? I got up at 12 o'clock *Yeah I know, I am a BIG sleepy head*I first felled weird, I wasn't all familiarized with the Maison, but yep, was I finally dressed up, Me and my roommates went eating

*Well Ike, I bet you would like to give a try to everything* ask me Link

*Yeah*

After i got my meals, we went to our table, I saw Sam sitting all alone, I wanted to go with her, but i had some business to take care of...wait WHY WOULD I WANTED TO GO WITH HER?, I bet I have a cold

*So, what else do we do besides living here* I asked

*Well, here the main theme is fight. We have training rooms, where we train alone with a sandbag, we have Brawl mode, where we all fight for fun and win popularity, we have special Brawl, where we fight with certain difficulties, we have Tournament, where we compete for win the prize, and so on* explained Pit

*Yeah, in the tournaments we usually sign up if we want, but they are some tournaments that we all have to participate, like the first tournament* told me Marth

*And when its the first tournament?*

*Tomorrow* said Link

*WTF* I yelled, i didn't even know where was the bathroom of my dorm, and now i had to train like a freaking crazy boy for at least win honor? HELL NO this is too much, well I'm strong, but one day for preparation is way too fast

*Yep, we all adapted to that rule, 3 days, First tournament* finally said Pit

I went to the training room and trained like a freaking crazy guy, and almost didn't sleep the night before the tournament, and the next day, I was a little bit tired, but I did feel ready for the tournament

* * *

I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER, BUT WHATEVER, NEXT TIME WE WILL SEE THE TOURNAMENT, WHO WONNED, AND WE WILL GO A LITTLE DEEPER INTO IKE HEART


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tournament and me

Yeah, the tournament started… I was just staring at the fights, pretty good, huh?

*So this is how it works…* I thought

Marth was talking to Samus and peach about the tournament, they seem more nervous than me, and I am the new one ¬_¬

Whatever, while Link was fighting Ganondorf, I thought *Why are they fighting to death? , it's just a tournament* and Marth, who seem to read minds ¬¬ told me:

*Remember, you also win popularity*

*And?*

*Well that and…*

*You get points for your final calcification* said Samus

*AND?*

*Well, in this calcification, I mean with that, you will be given a place in the honor wall and well… that*

*BIG DEAL ¬_¬*

When Links fight was over, mine started, I was against Mario, and I kind of killed him because the match didn't endure that much… but I didn't win… Link did, I got second and won 80 points… I felt really good, the final fight of me against Link remind me of my fight against Black Knight, sword vs. sword and of my father… I didn't know why

When the tournament ended and when I got to bed, I realized that I missed a little of my world and how it worked, and I also realized that it won't be easy to get along fast… without help at least

* * *

Sorry i took a little to update... NEXT TIME Chapter 4: THE WHAT?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THE WHAT?

The day after the tournament I woke up to realize that I just overslept, and when I went to the lobby everyone EVERYBODY was excited. They couldn't stop talking about tomorrow, all I could hear was:

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome"

"I wonder who will invite me"

"I wonder what music and who is the special that is coming"

What was going on? I got the chance to talk to Marth and Link, who were also talking about tomorrow like freaking girls

"Um… guys, what is so special about tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah you don't know…" said Marth

"Tomorrow is going to be the dance" told me Link

"THE WHAT?"

"Um you know… where you err go with your date or your friends and dance and have, like, have fun?"

Ok, I saw three problems there: first, Link is terrible at explaining, second, I DON'T HAVE A DATE, and third, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE.

I was so freaking surprised, I never thought I would have to go to a dance in a place like this but… I know needed help with the dance and only my roommates could help me, and with roommates I mean, Marth

"Um… Marth? "

"Like, yeah?"

"Can you, like, teach me how to, like, dance?"

"SURE"

Ok, I bet everyone thought that I was gay because Marth couldn't stop hugging me, but I manage to learn how to dance quickly that is the point. Now, my date; me, Link, Pit and Marth took a test so Master hand pair someone with us, I didn't want to but that were Master hand rules.

The next day we checked with who we were pair up:

"IM GOING WITH PEACH" screamed Pit

"I'm going with Zelda" said Link

"I'm going with… Lucario" said Marth, we all except him started to laugh

"And I am going with… R…R… ROY?" I was so fucking surprised, I couldn't believe it, we went to master to talk us about this and he told us that Roy was coming for 2 weeks because he needed to watch *his love*, and he put me with Roy because he thought we would be great friends

And that why I spent almost all my day freak out, until the night came…

* * *

NEXT TIME SOMETHING A LITTLE BIT BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN, IN CHAPTER 5: THE KILLING DANCE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The killing dance

I was ready for the dance, while I was waiting I got the chance to talk to Samus, I haven't talked her in a while, so I am sure she got something new to tell me:

"Hi, Sam" I said, I still have the habit of calling her Sam "Hi Ike, long time no talk, say who is your date?" "The Roy one" I said that on purpose "I got Capt. Falcon, fuck master hand just wanted to piss me off, anyway I am surprised that you are with Roy" "… Did anyone called me" and there it comes, my date, the annoying Roy of Pherae "Hi Roy" said Samus "SAMUS, MY LOVE" answered Roy, HIS LOVE? HIS FREAKING LOVE? SAMUS IS THE ONE HE WANTED TO SEE? I never thought it would Samus, but after hearing they talk, I realized that Roy says My Love to all the girls, fucking prince. Anyway, inside the room where the dance was, me and Roy just stare each other and then we went to different places of the room, and I mean he in the right, me on the left, I wanted to be really away of that pig who thinks girls are toys, if he really cared about girls he wouldn't call My Love to every single girl he sees on the street, literally the room where the dance was its called "The street". However, all I was doing was talking to my friends until Samus and Zelda came and invited us to dance "Hey guys" greeted Zelda, a really formal way to say hi, for a princess "Wanna dance?" asked Samus Why we would say no to that? So everyone was dancing and having fun, even me, the first one freaked out about this, but. However, I went to Roy to ask him something and I found him French kissing *Ew._.* with Peach, I was like "Err Roy…" *kiss* "Roy…" *KISSS* Oh god, I thought, then, with my own two hands I separated their heads, man that's nasty French kissing in the middle of a dance, but Roy didn't take it that good and he slapped me in the face, I fell to the floor, then I looked him and I said "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD BITCH" We were fighting, of course I was winning because people couldn't stop yelling "WE LIKE IKE, WE LIKE IKE" until they all shut up… because master hand came and asked screaming what was happening "Ike interrupted Roy and they started to fight" explained Kirby "OK THAT'S ENOUGH, IKE, FOR YOUR ATTITUDE I WILL HAVE TO PENALIZADED YOU" "But…" "YOU NOW HAVE LESS THAN 0 POINTS… I QUIT YOU 1000 POINTS AND YOU CAN'T PARTICIPATE IN ANYTHING, TOURNAMENTS, ANYTHING, AND NOW YOU WILL MOVE TO THE ROOM OF PEOPLE WHO THINKS ARE MORE THAN OTHERS, LIKE YOU""WHAT?" "I WANT YOU IN MY OFFICE AT FIRST SLIGHT IN THE FREAKING MORNING, OKAY?" He left with Roy, and now I am really dead…

* * *

YAY ... How can i say that? NEXT TIME Chapter 6: New room, New life 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New room, new life

My new room, 501 in the dead end, as I walked by, going to my room, everyone made a path for my and they were looking at me as I walked, I saw Marth, Link and Pit saying goodbye to me; the last one I saw was Roy, who stared at me with despite eyes… with his eyes, he was saying:

"HAHA I WON"

"Fuck you" I responded

I entered the room to see my new roommates: Ganondorf, Dark Link and Snake

"Um… hi" I said

"WELLCOOOMMEEEE" said the three of them

"Is good to have new roommate, I was quite bored of you two" said Snake

"You are normal?" Asked me Dark Link

"DUH"

"THANK GODDNESS, but I got to tell you… you will have a hard time with Gaynondorf"

"Why?"

"Because he is always speaking shit, and always asking Do I look like a girl with this? Or Do I look fat? OR Do you think I could get a girl? FUCK HE IS ALWAYS BUSSING AROUND"

"I have no doubt about that"

I spent my day with my roommates; eat with them, hearing Gaynondorf, playing with them, Hearing Ganypoo, daring Master Hand, HEARING THE FREAKING GANONDORF, FUCK HE NEVER SHUT UP, but I had a great day… and now I and my roommates and everyone will sure have a great time…

* * *

Sorry for the other chapter, HAD PROBLEMS, ALSO FOR ThIs ONE... too short... NEXT TIME Chapter 7: My, Christmas Time


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My, Christmas time

We finally got the Santa time, were you give gifts to other people, hear Gaynondorf, and blah. This is going to be my first Christmas without my people of Fire Emblem…I missed them, a little, but I adapted to life here, seeing different kinds of people of different kinds of videogames every day, and I really liked that. Anyway, I was in my thoughts, when Samus came:

"Happy Christmas Ike ^^ " said Samus, I was so calm now that I know that she isn't mad at me because I almost killed Roy, her… love?

"Same to you ^^, you know, this Christmas is going to be very different from the other ones, for me at least"

"I bet so, well I really am busy but if you want we could go together to the party, along with Marth, Link, Pit, Peach and Zelda"

"Sure"

"Ok, see you later, oh and be sure to bring your gifts, every body of us has one for you ^^, bye"

"Bye"… FUCK THE GIFTS, I completely forgot about them, so I went to buy them along with Ganondorf, who isn't a great company, but I managed to not give him a punch in the face, and got all that I need.

In the night, I met up with Zelda, Peach, Pit, Marth, Link and Samus, every looked good… EXCEPT ME, I forgot to take a bath so I went back to my room and put something decent, but I forgot my gifts somewhere I can't remember, so I have to Ganondorf and he did tell me something useful… HE LEFT THE GIFTS IN MARTH ROOM AND I CANT GO THERE BECAUSE ROY LIVES THERE, FUUUUCCCCKKK, and with all the trouble I went to get em.

So I had to buy them AGAIN, and wait like 3 hours because the assistant of the night is a stupid asshole, whatever the point is that it was past the 12 o clock and I didn't make it…Now how could I face them tomorrow?

I was feeling hopeless, in my trip to my room when they got me and almost scared the crap out of me… Freak Zoids XD

"Why didn't you come?" Asked Link and Marth

After a ex, they all forgive me and accepted my gifts

"Good night, pretty boy…" after saying that, Samus gave me a kiss in the check and that was the best NIGHT of my life

* * *

A LITTLE OF LOVE X3, Next time: Chapter 8: Love?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love?

"Good night… pretty boy…"

those words were in my mind almost the entire night in my way to my cursed dorm, yeah, also the kiss but specially the words… What she meaned with that, I couldn't asked because I'm sure she believes I understood… shit

"Something is bothering you, Iky?"asked me Ganon

"It's nothing and STOP CALLING ME IKY"

"You call me Gaynondorf… D`:"

"AND?"

"What is it Ike"

"Well… Samus like, kissed me…"

"WHAT THE FUCKING WHAT?"

"ON THE CHEECK GUYZ, JEEZ"

"AHHHHHHHH… WHAT THE FUCKING WHAT"

"GOSH GUYZ, BYE"

I left, they were pissing me offI went to take a walk, to find myself…Did I like it? Why? What is so special about her? What she meaned by those words? ; I just didn't get it, I sat on the grass to think, and In the meantime I saw Marth and Samus in deep talking, "I wonder what are they talking about…" , out of nowhere, they appeared in front of me, well, just Samus

"You weren't spying, were you?" she asked

"Wha… What? N-N-N-No" I said nervously, why I did that, I asked myself

"Ok, because I hate spies… In other words, I hate Snake that fucking old fart…"When Samus is around me, I feel really nervous, not before, but now… Why? Don't tell me I… I… fe-felled in love with h-h-h-her? No, impossible, never, she is just my friend, isn't she? Now I am not sure of what she is to me…

"IKE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she yelled

"Uhhhhh… What? "

"IKE""Sorry girl"

She just go away, after that I kept thinking… and yep, I accept it, since I met her, I feel complete, I feel really good with her, I feel I can do everything, and I would feel really bad, or die if she goes away of my hands… yep, love came to me, I am really in deep love with her… even if she doesn't feel the same…

* * *

X3 next time Chapter 9: My heart is always for you, Ike


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: My Heart Is Always For You, Ike

The next day, there was a karaoke, which I can't participate, we did this karaoke to say goodbye to Roy… FUCKING FINALLY, I WILL LIVE IN PEACE AGAIN…However the girls got excited, especially peach, about this and also Marth…

"Well Ike, do you like karaoke's" asked me Samus

"Just watching, especially when people annoy themselves XD"

"Good XD" Samus laugh with me

"… And Ike" said Snake

"WHAT?"

"Oh sorry, I was just telling the guys that want Sammy" he said

"Eh…?"

"Yeah, see here we are: Captain Falcon, Roy, Meh, Red, well not that much but, and you" he explained

"I WHAATAA FUCK" I need to talk better English

"DUH YOU ARE, I MEAN IT IS OBVIOUS"

"OF COURSE I AM NOT, FREAKIN OLD FART"UGHHHHH now that Roy is going to be off, I have to deal with the old fart fucking ass kisser, well I like did nothing until the night, there was a dance that night, you know for Roy, and obviously I can't go, but master let Dark Link and my other roommates go, so WHY NOT ME?, but whatever…

SAMUS POINT OF VIEW

I was going to the dance with my really girlish roommates Peach and Zelda, and when I was going to The Street, I saw Ike, and thought "Poor Ike, he can't have fun tonight with us", and then I stopped to think, Do he really needs to be alone? I'm sure he does not need that; I can go with him, besides it would be bored if he is not there"Hi Ike ^_^"

"Oh… um hey" he said a little nervous

"Did I scare you?"

"No it's just… what are you doing here? Aren't you going to the party at The Street?"

"Nah, I decided to stay with you this night, since you can't go until who knows when"

"^^"

So that night I spent it with Ike, I really had a great time; of course I had to have a great time, because… um, why did I have a great time, you may ask? Because *sigh* since the day I met Ike, I totally fell in love with him, but I never thought it was for real, because I don't believe in love at first sight, but with the time I fell in love with him, and Zelda and Peach think that he is fucking perfect *insert Fucking Perfect of Pink here* for me *seriously INSERT IT HERE*… but I bet he doesn't care that much about me"Um, Samus, may I ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Oh… that's because My Heart Is Always for You, Ike…

IKE POINT OF VIEW

Those words… I Liked THEM ;D"Uhhhhh what" I asked

"I mean, that I will always be by your side"

I left to my room later, and then I was starting getting excited about tomorrow…

* * *

AWWW That is so cute X3, NEXT TIME, FINAL CHAPTER: HAPPY NEW KISS


	10. Chapter 10

Final Chapter: Happy New Kiss

I woke up, IT WAS FINALLY THE END OF THE YEAR, everyone was excited, the new year here is all FIESTA LOCA *crazy party* and just because I am new here, Master Hand let me be in this party, HA I WON BITCHES, I was hoping to end this year good, so I made a list in the first day of this year that I wanted to do, so I wanted to take a look at it:LIST OF THINGS I WILL DO THIS YEAR

out Roy of SSB

and get along with everyone in the Smash Mansion

in trouble XD

rumors of Marth being Gay

5.DO NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE

I didn't do the last thing, so I didn't cross lined it, this is the first time that I don't do my list complete, but, this day had to come one day *sigh* -_- I felt a little dizzy when Marth came screaming my name, I was like:"DUDE WHAT IS IT?"

"MASTER HAND SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU CAUSE A LOT OF TROUBLE THIS YEAR, HE WILL ASK THE PEOPLE HERE IF THEY WANT YOU HERE NEXT YEAR, AND IF THE AT LEAST ONE SAYS NO, YOU WILL BE REAPLECED BY ROY, AND HE IS SPREADING FALSE RUMORS ABOUT YOU, SO NOW EVERYONE HATES YOU, except well… me"?

I couldn't believe it, my future is in the hands of people who hates me, and they will get back Roy? OH NO, this is going to end very badly

"Don't worry, I trust you" said Samus as if she was reading my mind

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"For now, wait until the night, but in the meantime talk to the people here and ask them what they will choose"

I felt really bad, and I wanted to kill that freaking Roy of Gayrae, but… I guess this is how life works, but whatever…The night came, I just put the first cloth that I had on my hand, because as Samus said, everyone will say no

"Allright people, let's get this party started" said Crazy Hand, and everyone paid attention to her, not like Master Hand, she is sweeter than him -_-, The party started, I really wanted to dance, but the nerves were killing me, couldn't think of anything else

"Don't worry, maybe they change their minds while been here, Ike" said Samus

"Thanks for cheering me up Sam, but… I don't see that is going to happen"

I was feeling hopeless, and I really needed that they accept me, I don't want to lose to an idiot whore like Roy, and besides they kick him out for something, and they can't forget that just because I got in trouble once… but the time came

"Ok people, as you know, you have to make the decision of: Ike stays here? Yes or no, and if someone says No, it's the end for him, so, tell me, do he will stay here?"

Me and Samus had a little of hope but the answer was "NO", I felt really sad and hopeless, I just… went away as I listened Samus telling me to stop, but I didn't

"YOU WILL REALLY DO THIS TO IKE?, after all, we kicked out Roy for one reason, and this is the reason: HE THINKS YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PIECES OF SHIT, and you all saw it in a video, so why you will pay attention to Roy? I will give you another chance to choose if he stays here but this time think Do you really believe in what Roy said?... That's what Crazy Hand said, Ike" told me Sam

"Thanks Sam, and I really appreciate what are you trying to do but… it's the end, I'm done for, I'm going to take my leave by tomorrow morning, and I can't do anything about it, and besi…"

I stopped talking, Samus surprisingly kissed me, out of nowhere, she just did

"Do not feel sad… this is not the end, remember they have a second chance to choose, you still have to feel hope, OK?"

I just said yes with the head, so we went back to hear everyone answer, they weren't talking until Marth said:

"Yes"Suddenly everyone started to say yes, yeah, of course, sure why not?, everyone was by my side now and Crazy Hand said "Wise decision", now I can live at peace, Roy was kicked out of here, TWICE, ouch poor girl, we danced until the new year came, a lot of fireworks *insert Fireworks by Katy Perry here* went to the sky, and explode forming shapes and faces of people here, it was amazing, I just got everything, and of course for ending the night, I gave another kiss to my beloved Samus, and then the other year came, another list came too:

1. Party all night

2. Win the first tournament

3. Get in trouble again

4. Shut Gaynondork

5.FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BELOVED GIRLFRIEND, NONE OTHER THAN SAMUS ;D

THE END

* * *

Thanks for veryone to follow me on this story, hope you read the next i am going to write XD bye


End file.
